Monkswood, Wolfsbane, and an Infusion of Wormwood
by pistaccio pudding
Summary: CHAP6 UP!Pre OotPAfter graduating, Harry killed Voldemort and left the wizarding world. Now, he returns 11years later with a son and daughter both to attend Hogwarts. What is the mystery behind their birth and how's Harry? SSHP MPreg
1. Dead Leaves and the Dirty Ground

[A/N]: I've hit a sort of block with my other fic, Warrior's Spirit and after having a brainwave I've decided to get this baby written…and maybe alleviate some of my writer's block…I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP!!!

DISCLAIMER:  I own nothing and do not wish to make the mistake of moving in on J.K. Rowling's territory as creator of Harry Potter's wonderful universe.  I am making no money and suing would be a waste of time as I am currently penniless.  'Dead leaves and the dirty ground' is a song by the White Stripes and is owned by them.

SUMMARY:  After graduation, a final fight that ends his relationship and the death of Voldemort, Harry leaves the wizarding world behind.  Pregnant.  Eleven years later, two young Potters return to Hogwarts for their education; under the expertise of Potions Master and unbeknownst to him, father, Severus Snape.

WARNING:  This is slash (HP/SS) and M-Preg.  If you have a problem, do not go any further, shield your eyes and click the back button.  It's not graphic so don't go freaking out and going on about immorality…DEAL WITH IT!

                                                                        MONKSWOOD, WOLFSBANE, and an INFUSION OF WORMWOOD

------------CHAPTER 1 & PROLOGUE:  Dead Leaves on the Dirty Ground--------------

      "WHY? TELL ME RIGHT NOW, SEVERUS! ONE _GOOD REASON!"  Harry looked pleadingly at his professor of seven years, friend of three, and lover of nearly one.  _

     "ONE?!  DO YOU ONLY NEED ONE? THERE ARE AT LEAST A DOZEN!"  Severus Snape was by no means an easy man to get close, to never mind have a meaningful relationship with.  But somehow, through the harsh battles, injuries, and losses did they become closer.  It was a mutual understanding, to respect, to like, then, finally, to love.  Now, however, things were much more complicated than that decision on Harry's seventeenth birthday at Hogwarts during the summer.

"YES! ONE, JUST _ONE THAT IS ABOUT __US! THE TWO OF __US! NOT VOLDEMORT, NOT HOGWARTS, HELL! NOT EVEN SIRIUS! ONE ABOUT US AND OUR __RELATIONSHIP!"  Unshed tears glistened in the intense emerald orbs that were Harry's eyes.  Such was the intensity that Severus lowered his eyes. Whether in hurt or shame, even both was unclear even to himself.  It was hard, he realized, how difficult ending this would have to be.  Difficult, but not impossible for Severus.  _

"HARRY, YOU GRADUATE TOMMOROW! YOU CANNOT HIDE BEHIND HOGWARTS OR DUMBLEDORE! THERE WILL BE NO MORE HIDING FOR US! MY SPYING, YOU BEING YOU, IT WON'T WORK! IT CAN'T!"  Severus knew he was being harsh, maybe too harsh, but it was necessary.  Not only for the named or shouted reasons but, as unwilling as Severus was to admit it, he was scared.  Scared of what would happen to Harry, the one person he loved above all others, even himself.  He loved Harry enough to let him go, to unburden him from his 37-year old self.

"Severus," Harry's voice had lowered considerably, he had no need to yell over the breaking of glass that had just stopped, "That's a stupid reason and you know it" In all actuality, Harry reasoned, it was a good one.  There were no more late-night rendez-vous under the invisibility cloak, no meaningless detentions, but it wasn't the answer he wanted.  "I want to know about us!  I know all those reasons, but there are none, admit it, that stops us, we both need each other, you and I know it"

_Damn it Harry, Severus swore to himself, __You're making this so much harder on yourself, on me._

"Listen, Potter"  Severus praised himself on his acting ability and fought with himself to keep a blank face as Harry's heart visible wrench at the name that hadn't been used in private for nearly five years, "It's over, done.  Go, join the aurors and fight Voldemort, its what you do best" Harry's hand, in some unknown gesture, flew to his stomach.  With a speed and grace that Harry always possessed on a broom, he flew to the side door, the washroom.  As Harry emptied his stomach and gave heart twisting sobs, it took all Severus' hard-earned self-control not to run and comfort him, and instead he turned and walked out the door.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

               Harry delivered the graduating address the next day.  The speech was amazing, prepared a month in advance when he discovered it would be him speaking on behalf of the student body.  As he read; his thoughts drifted to the nights he had spent with Sev reading and writing, just to get it right.  Severus was an eloquent man, with an astonishing ability to express so much emotion with so little words.  Not many aside from Harry and Dumbledore, however, took the time to truly know him and see this.  His thoughts then shifted to this mornings visit to Madame Pomfrey.

         _Maybe it was that he had spent so many of his years in the hospital wing, or that the matron of the hospital wing had saved his life so many times that he decided to go.  But the constant throwing up and changes in appetite had also played a large role.  _

_"Oh dear," she had bustled over to him, "What is it now? Are you nervous dear?"  Over the years, Poppy had grown accustomed to seeing the young man in the Wing and had taken to acting like an over-grown hen, much akin to Mrs. Weasley.  _

_"I'm fine Poppy," formalities were forgotten long ago, during sixth year after a battle in which dozens had lost their lives, "I've just been feeling off lately, I'm not sure if its nerves or something else but I've been getting sick a lot recently and my appetites growing if you can believe it" His statement was met with a thoughtful look from the healer._

_"Let me run some tests, dear, and we'll find out as much as we can in a moment" A few tests later, the results came back.  Positive.  He was pregnant. _

_'Pregnant' he murmured to himself as he prepared himself silently for the task he was about to undertake.  Apparently only soul mates and powerful wizards could conceive together without the aid of potions and spells.  After swearing Poppy to secrecy that she would never tell, unless to the headmaster, but only after it was done.  When she asked what 'it' was, he merely said she would know when the time came. _

And now, here he was.  He stared at the scene before him.  A green hilly area in the northern part of Scotland, just him and Voldemort as a full-scale battle played itself around them, the setting sun caused the blood-stained ground to glow and glisten.  He barely held back tears as he saw Ron fall from the corner of his eye, and heard Hermione's tearful sobs as she mourned for her fiancé. Circling each other, like predatory tigers, their wands raised, Voldemort fired the first curse.  Harry ducked and hurled one of his own back. The battle progresses slowly, curses thrown back and forth until Harry's shield broke as his stomach gave an ache.  The baby.  Voldemort took his chance and fired the killing curse.  Harry watched stupid horror as the green light sped towards him.  His thoughts only on his unborn babe.  As it inched closer, barely a foot away, a golden light enveloped Harry's hands.  As the golden light gradually subsided, there, in his hands, was the Gryffindor sword.  Holding the blade in front of him on instinct, he looked on in horror and awe as the light of Avada Kedavra melted itself in the metal of the engraved sword and returned, doubled in size and power; shimmering with gold, and struck Voldemort down.  For the first time, he was aware that the battle had stopped and the remaining Death Eaters had disapparated away.  Harry, covered in sweat and drenched in blood, looked down at the still-glowing sword in his hand and thrust it into the ground.  Placing a hand on his stomach, his son or daughter, his family, he took in the scene and disapparated too. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Harry lived alone, in the rural areas of Ireland during his pregnancy, in the muggle world.  It was by no means normal for a man to be pregnant so he relied on Sirius and his own garden for his food and supplies.  Sirius was the only thing or person he hadn't separated himself from.  Padfoot lost so much during the war, including Remus.  He also needed the companionship.  Poppy came by often for check-ups and Harry didn't know what he would do without either of them.  So on a very wet March 3rd, in the late night, Harry gave birth to two healthy babies, and Poppy and Sirius were god-mother and god-father respectively.  One boy, Asphodel Jamison Potter and one girl, Aconite Liliane Potter.  And that night Severus, who after Harry's disappearance and the pain of leaving him had left him more aloof than before, had an amazing sensation of warmth and love explode from the pit of his stomach.  

----------------END CHAPTER 1 AND PROLOGUE---------------

               Like?  I've only started reading slash but this came into my head and I had to write it…please tell me what you think…sorry but it won't get graphic.

                     PLEASE REVIEW….CONSTRUCTIVE CRITIZIM BUT NO FLAMES…I CAN'T HANDLE THE PSYCHOLOGICAL TRAUMA…

                                                             *Next Chapter:  older Asphodel and Aconite…plus…Hogwarts!!!*


	2. Get it Faster

[A/N]: This is absolutely amazing!!! When I posted this I wasn't sure how you would react but damn! Thank you all SO much you're fabulous!!! Normally, I would thank everyone with a brief little message at the end of the chapter but there are so many of you that I'm afraid I can only list your names…Thank you!

DISCLAIMER: Its all J.K Rowling's property, I am merely…er…borrowing them… (The HP characters and universe, that is)

MONKSWOOD, WOLFSBANE and an INFUSION of WORMWOOD

------------Chapter 2: GET IT FASTER-----------

Eleven years has past since Harry gave birth, the roomy cottage in rural Ireland now seemed much smaller than the days when Harry had first arrived. Asphodel and Aconite had grown up beautifully; and with Poppy's and Sirius' weekly visits, they were informed of all the going-on's in Hogwarts. Big topics of these conversations were the teachers, more specifically, their other father, Severus Snape.

Harry had been lied to all his life; about his parents, the wizarding world, even his destiny; which was always to defeat Voldemort. Harry had made up his mind long ago that he was not going to keep any secrets from 'Del and 'Nite. True to his word, he didn't. Harry had told them that he was the so-called 'Boy-Who-Lived', his adventures at Hogwarts which included all of his yearly dangers and intrigues; horrid life with the Dursley's, and Severus.

Of course, Harry had waited until they were old enough to understand what had happened to cause him to love and eventually end his relationship with Sev as not to have either of his children to jump to conclusions or make judgments. Del and Nite had been oddly empathetic and understanding. Severus became an open topic in the household and Harry nor Sirius and Poppy had problems discussing him. It was their natural right, Harry had decided, that they should know the whole truth behind who they were. When it had come to the topic of Severus' right to see his and Harry's twins; Harry, Del, and Nite came to the conclusion together to wait until they attended Hogwarts to tell him.

Aconite joked it could be a surprise, and have McGonagal yell 'Potter-Snape' at the sorting just to see the looks of shock and surprise on the faces of the Great Hall. Asphodel, the ever-sensible one (with Severus' scowl) said that it would certainly shock them, shock them enough to do Dumbledore in and have the rest in fits.

Asphodel Potter and Aconite were as different as 'Del and Nite' was the horrible joke that Sirius' had used to describe it. Asphodel was in nearly everyway except physically the same to Severus. He looked nearly identical to Harry without the glasses and scar. He was a brilliant student and had taken to studying at a young age, much to Nite's dismay. He always wore his fine, shoulder-length raven hair in a pony tail that hung to his shoulders. While it was a common knowledge in the cottage that Asphodel was likely to be in Slytherin house (whose uniforms would compliment his emerald eyes brilliantly) he had a mischievous streak that could out-match Padfoot if he so chose.

Aconite on the other hand, was the embodiment of all things Gryffindor, or she had spent too much time with Sirius. Flowing ebony hair with red undertones that glowed in the light, she was always in trouble and always with an excuse. She, if it was possible, looked more like a Snape than a Potter, even if she didn't act like it. Severus' obsidian eyes were perpetually glittering beneath finely arched eyebrows. They were a sharp contrast between her warm eyes and Sev's cold and calculating. Nite also had the tell-tale Snape aristocratic nose which was, thankfully, not crooked and complimented her face perfectly. They were simply stunning children.

Like Nite and Del they were; and the two of them couldn't bear to be apart for too long, they were too close and happy.

*-*-*-*-*-*AT HOGWARTS*-*-*-*-*-*

After he had finished scheduling a detention for a student that had deliberately or not, caused a cauldron to explode, Severus sat down wearily in his favourite seat in front of the fire as the third year boy scuttled back to the Slytherin common room.

Yes, the boy was a Slytherin. In the days that Harry had attended school here Sev would have certainly ignored the incident and blame a Gryffindor or sometimes Hufflepuff. Now that the war was over and his spying absolved; He had no more animosity towards any house, but he was, believe it or not, slightly lenient to Gryffindor's. It wasn't obvious, only perhaps to the headmaster or Black that he would take points rather than give detention. Maybe he wanted to pay a penance for his attitude towards the house in the past or, just maybe, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Not after Harry.

Sometimes he wondered, in moments like now when there was nothing to do but sit down in peace and read or mark papers. Severus absently swirled the tumbler of scotch in his left hand before taking a sip off the chipped edge. Was it necessary to end it off with Harry? Would it have mattered? Did he have to be so harsh? But most importantly the one question that he always came back to, would Harry have left? Eleven years he had mulled over the question in his mind, and he never had it answered. Severus and the rest of the staff knew he was alive. Black, the Defense teacher since Harry's disappearance, and surprisingly Poppy went to visit him at least every other week. They had always come back happier, if at least a little worried. Sev could tell something was wrong, it was in their eyes, that tiny glimmer of concern. Poppy had always taken her bag of medical supplies with her, and he wondered if Harry was well, if that last battle had left him severely injured, or scarred. But Severus never asked, his stubbornness or maybe pride, stopped him. He absently pondered if it was going to be his undoing.

----

Albus Dumbledore sat in his cluttered office reviewing the list of first years that would be attending the school come September first. Did you think he knew all the students by name if not by face by magic or a weird power? Pah, Albus may have a quick mind but he still needed some revision in his old age. He had thought he wasn't going to live through the second part of the war, but alas, he had. Not without a price; far too many had died, homes destroyed and his own face was disfigured with a scar through his eye, a rogue blade in the final battle. It was over again, though, and lines of fatigue that riddled his face now bent out of shape as an amused smile made its way on to his mouth.

'Aconite Liliane Potter: female

Birthday: March 3rd, 1991

Father(s): Harry James Potter

Severus Salazar Snape

Asphodel Jamison Potter: male 

Birthday: March 3rd, 1991

Father(s): Harry James Potter

Severus Salazar Snape'

Dumbledore snickered as he placed an avoidance charm on the two names, no one would notice the two names until the sorting when poor Professor Sampson, nee Granger, read out the lists (Minerva had long since retired, and after being severely injured in her leg, retired to Australia for a short while. Apparently they had a rat problem. Damn introduced species). Getting up from the over-stuffed leather chair, he gave the parchment a once-over and then sealed it. Summoning the ever-faithful head-house elf Dobby, he gave the elf instruction to deliver it to Hermione. _Ah yes, he chuckled again, sending the Potter-Snape twins acceptance letters personally, _this was going to be a fun year_. While he had not known for sure that Harry had been pregnant when he left, he had his suspicions. Now, after many years, he was going to see his great-grandchildren._

*-*-*-*-*

Asphodel Potter was sleeping peacefully and perfectly contently, also having a great dream until-

"Wake up sleepyhead!"

Del groaned when his overly-preppy, older by a minute-and-a-half sister jumped on his bed and on him for a wake-up call. At seven a.m…during the summer! And how she could be so perky this early in the morning was a mystery he fully intended to discover. After lunch. So, in response to her obnoxious screaming and jumping, he threw his pillow in the general direction of said screaming and snuggled deeper into the blue flannel sheets.

"Humph!" Nite scowled at her brother and brightened as she brought out a thick, yellowish letter with a purple wax seal bearing the Hogwarts crest. 'Aconite Potter' was written on the front in bright emerald ink. Waving the parchment in front of his face she watched in obvious amusement as Del shot up in bed and tried to grab the letter from her baiting hands. 

"Uh uh!" she chided him, "This is mine, yours downstairs with Da" Nite gave a squeak as he pushed passed her and shuttled down the stairs. Bouncing merrily down the steps after her brother she looked on as her father laughed watching Del loose his calm exterior and was jumping up and down the cozy kitchen waiving his acceptance letter.

"Well? Go on then, open them!" Harry managed to calm down Del, which was a rather hard task, and guided him and Nite over towards the round table where toast and juice were awaiting them.

"Sirius is coming today to take you to Diagon Ally", Harry answered their unasked question, "I told him to take you two to the Leaky Cauldron for breakfast" Harry's cooking wasn't bad so much as he never really got over the weird tastes he had developed during his pregnancy. Melted cheese on crackers and salsa was _not_ a breakfast food.

"Why is Sirius taking us? Aren't you coming too?" Del and Nite looked stricken as he sighed heavily before he explained.

"You both know I'd give anything to be there today but you also know I haven't been well lately, and I've missed a lot of work. I can't keep on doing it"

Over the years, Harry had been getting quite sick. He was unusually pale and thin; He would feel faint and get dizzy spells. Poppy suspected it had something to do with his heart and they were currently doing everything they could; including some of the worst tasting potions imaginable. He had also missed enough days at the bookstore he owned and worked at.

Del and Nite nodded showing they understood. At that time, there was a crash and a stumble. With a yell of 'Sirius!' Aconite ran into the living room with Asphodel, rolling his eyes but hurrying nonetheless after her.

"Hey Twiggy!" Sirius picked up the tall girl and gave her a spin before setting her down and giving Del a one-armed hug. 

"Hey Padfoot" Harry leaned in the doorframe of the living room, cleaning the lens of the small, gold oval frames of his glasses on his black knitted v-neck sweater. The old round glasses long since thrown away. Thankfully, Del only needed a pair for reading.

"Hiya Harry" Sirius, noticing the even paler than normal skin asked "Are you okay?" he watched in concern while his 29-year old godson sat wearily in the pale green sofa in front of the fireplace.

"A little tired, but no worse for wear" The older man opened his mouth for a retort when the raven-haired twins bounded down the stairs and back into the room after leaving to go back upstairs, this time clad in their jeans and robes instead of pajamas.

"Bye Da" Nite hugged him tightly as she entered and moved back.

"Bye Munchkin," giving Nite's hand one last squeeze, he motioned Del over, "Comer here Rugrat" Del, believing himself to be much more mature and beyond hugs from his father grudgingly allowed for a small, quick one. 

"Now," Harry pulled himself out of the comfortable plush of the couch and handed Sirius a tiny, gold Gringott's key from his black slack's pocket.

"There's more than enough for everything they need in my personal vault" Harry was referring to the sizable pile of gold in the vault he opened for himself at the end of his sixth year. He still contributed to it often, mainly for Del's and Nite's personal use than his own.

"Alright then," Sirius grabbed the pot of Floo Powder from the mantle above the fireplace, "Do you remember how to use it?" 

Del snorted and rolled his eyes, "Of course we do! We're no that dense! Well," Del reconsidered, "I don't know about Aconite" In retaliation, Nite punched her brother in the arm and nodded to Sirius.

"Okay then," Sirius looked to Harry, "I'll have them back when you get home, see you at dinner"

With three shouts of 'Diagon Ally!' and three green fires later Harry was left gazing into the empty fireplace. Grabbing his keys and coat he drove into town and to his bookstore.

-------------END CHAPTER 2: GET IT FASTER-----------

[A/N]: Whoo! Another chapter done…thank you all very much for the supportive reviews…a special thanks goes to **EireVerde whose constructive criticism I am grateful for…**

THANKS TO: **Jess, Phoenix, Icyeyes202, Renae Nyx Hunter, chibi, Lady Lightening, Kaat ShadowLover, FifthHeir, Gemini, LoMaRiBa, yume ninite jitsuzai, nikki, kikite, Rhoda, steph, SB_Syd, WittchWay, snowwy54, xanpetuk, sa, Wren, Artymuse, oili-snape, Zarra Rous, Selins, Lady Foxfire, Prophetess of Hearts, Ayanne, JE.**

TO ALL THOSE I MAY HAVE MISSED I'M SORRY AND THANK YOU TOO!!! J


	3. Crimson and Clover

[A/N]: Sorry for the delay and I hate so say there will be more but alas it is time for exams and my brilliant *snort* chemistry skills need some *wince* improvement…Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER:  If you really want to go into detail…check the books by J.K. Rowling…its nothing we didn't already know…

Its Hogwarts and Sorting time! *makes lots of noise i.e.: think new years…* you've all waited and here it is…

-----------Chapter 3:  Crimson and Clover-----------

              Tumbling out of the fireplace with enough speed to light a Filibuster's Firework, Asphodel and Aconite crashed unceremoniously into Sirius.  Mumbling their apologies to those they had crashed into, they looked around the grubby pub the twins hadn't seen in nearly two years.  Del and Nite had, of course, been in the Wizarding World, but always kept a low profile.  That meant they were usually with Poppy or Sirius.  Grabbing a booth in the corner, the group ordered a standard breakfast of eggs, toast and orange juice.  

              Since Harry's defeat of Voldemort after his graduation, he had become even more famous, if it was possible.  While everyone knew he was alive, no one knew where he was or what he did; and Harry did not want to enlighten them.  Not yet, at least.  Harry wanted his children to have as normal a life as he could give them.  While the two were isolated and often relied on each other or their godparents, neither would have it any other way.  It was now or never, once they arrived at Hogwarts, it would all come out.

            After finishing their meal, Sirius guided the twins into the alley way and tapped the bricks; three up and two across above the garbage bin.  Despite previous visits, Del and Nite couldn't help the amazement on their faces, much to Padfoot's amusement as the wall shifted aside and formed the archway.

    "Come on now," Sirius pulled the ecstatic eleven year olds and headed towards Gringotts' Bank. They listened to Sirius ramble on about the latest broom on the market, "…And it can go up to almost three hundred miles an hour in ten seconds!  That's double the Firebolt!  Call me mistaken, but I'm pretty sure they named it the 'Lightening bolt' in homage of your father's Quidditch skills"

       While Harry and his family despised the publicity the Potter name attracts and the renowned, almost sacredness of Harry, the twins couldn't help but find some of the things people did a little amusing, if not annoying.  Del and Nite were like both their fathers, proficient Quidditch players.  Neither, however, inherited Harry's seeker abilities.  Aconite, with her long arms and legs, was an excellent Keeper.  Asphodel, like Severus and his grandfather James, was an excellent Chaser.  The two played each other may games at their cottage, aptly named by Sirius as 'The Hideaway'.

        Looking in amazement at the Goblins, Del had to stop Nite from trying to pester a flustered young one named Blusterwood.  Blusterwood, at the insistence of the Manager, brought a cart down to the platform.  Never having been in a Gringotts cart, Del asked why Sirius looked so green,

       "My stomach's never agreed with these carts…ever since my first time.  Of course, Harry loves them" As the cart picked up speed, Padfoot turned progressively greener until he brought his hand to his mouth.  It looked like he was going to loose his breakfast, if the moans were any clue, but the cart stopped suddenly and his stomach, rather than empting, gave a lurch.

    "Whoa," Sirius tripped out of the cart and gripped Del's shoulder for support, "That's the first time I haven't gotten sick"  

   "Vault 817" Blusterwood took the tiny key in his hand and placed it in the lock.  Several clanking sounds gave notice to the witch, wizards, and goblin that the door was open; that and the green mist that floated lazily out of the bottom of the door.  Stepping back, Blusterwood allowed the three to enter.

  "Bloody Hell!" ignoring the 'watch your language' from Sirius, Del took over his sister's thought,

  "Our grandparents must have been…well…loaded" The animagus chuckled, if this is what they thought of their father's vault; wait till they see the Potter Family vault, not to mention Snape.

  "This is nothing, at least compared the Potter vault, this is just your father's personal stash"

  Stepping inside, he grabbed two velvet bags hanging by the door, and filled them with liberal amounts of golden galleons. 

  "Let's get those books and wands, hmm?"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

      Several hours, books, robes, hats, potions ingredients, and at Sirius' insistence, ice creams later; they were ready for their wands.  Practically bouncing through the door of Ollivander's, the twins paused at the entrance to the dusty shop as Padfoot rang the front bell.  Ollivander, whose left silvery eye was going blind, came buzzing out of the back with…excitement? 

    "Ahh," he eyes fixed on the twins, "Most interesting, well Mr. and Ms…Potter, will you hold out your wand arms please?"  Seeing as Del and Nite were shocked into a stupor, Sirius' assisted the ancient wand-maker by lifting the right arms of both kids.

     "Thank you Mr. Black, if I remember correctly; maple, 10 ¼ inches, dragon heartstring, good for shields, and…colour charms?"  Sirius' cheeks became tinged with pink before he allowed himself to nod in agreement.

  "Now, for you-"he brought Del forward, "Try this, oak, 9 inches, phoenix feather" Del gave it a wave and--nothing. 

  "Not to worry here, try this" and they tried another and another until the fifteenth wand was brought out, "Yew, 10 ¾ inches, dragon heartstring" As Del gripped the wand, a warmth and a sense of familiarity filled his finger tips and spread up his arm, green, silver and gold sparks burst from the tip.  They danced around the room before dying out as they floated to the ground.  "Excellent! It's a rather temperamental wand, a bit grouchy if you will; not much for foolish wand waving are you?"

   "Me next!"  Bouncing forward with so much energy that should be allowed, she waited rather impatiently for the first wand to be placed in her eager hands.

   "Willow, 9 ½ inches, phoenix feather core; good for transfiguration" Taking it in her hand, she waved it and carefully placed it back as some shelving flew out form its place on the wall

   "I believe your father did the same thing with that same wand, no matter" Ollivander disappeared in the back and returned a few moments later with a box in hand, "Yew, 10 inches, unicorn hair; Good for charms and if I may, foolish wand waiving" Taking it hesitantly, Aconite grinned as the gold, red, and silver sparks emitted from the tip.

 "Fantastic! On my second guess! I am not getting too old for this!"  Paying twenty-two gold galleons for both wands, the three exited and heard the faint tinkling of bells as the door closed.

"Well," Sirius rubbed his hands together, "Let's go home for some dinner, hmm?"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

               The rest of the summer past quickly, for Harry and the twins.  On the night before the two left to catch the train, and go to Hogwarts and Snape; Harry sat on the swing outside the cottage.  Asphodel and Aconite resting comfortably under each of his thin arms, they sat quietly swinging back and forth in silence.  The sun painted the sky a thousand shades of red, orange, and yellow.  

     "Da?"  Nite's small voice rang out, and echoed in the silence of the covered porch, "How are you going to be when we leave?"  Del looked up at his father with his sister, it was a valid question.  Harry was sick, and lonely; even with Sirius' and Poppy's visits, what if something happened?

  Harry smiled serenely at the two of them, warmth and pride glowing in his emerald eyes, "I'll be fine.  Poppy and Padfoot will Floo or Portkey in if I have any trouble.  I can even do the same to them.  If you want, I'll bug Padfoot to bring you by on weekends, alright Pixie?"  Nite nodded and buried her head in his shoulder.  Del looked at his sister,

"What if we are in different houses? You always say I'm as Slytherin as Nite is Gryffindor, what about the rivalry?"  Harry looked to Del and laughed slightly, Del never lost his cool.

 "Don't worry so much! Who cares? It's a rivalry that started over a thousand years ago and had nothing to do with you.  Stick together and forget the world," His eyes light up with mischief before taking a false sternness, "But not your homework" Laughs sounded and ended the night's discussion.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

           The scarlet engine, proud as ever, whistled once as student scurried to board.  Del, Nite and Harry stood at the edge of the platform for the twins to board.  Giving his kids one last hug and kiss, he laughed out right as they scurried up the steps.  Waiving like mad with the other parents who, thank fully, didn't recognize him, he called out after them, 

    "Calm down! I'll see you in a few weeks!"

Watching them waive from the window of a compartment, he waived back until the whistle sounded and the engines slowly started forward.  Sighing wistfully, if not sadly, Harry turned and apparated home.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

      Waiving until the platform was no longer visible; Del and Nite sighed and turned to each other.  Excitement coursed through both of them, though Del hid it better.  

[A.N: I'm really not up to an entire train scene, so how about I don't and say I did?]

   Half way through the journey, while Nite was picking her way through another Bertie Bott's box of beans (Del had the currant count at four boxes) the compartment door opened to reveal a short girl, around their age, with brown hair and eyes, robe hastily thrown over her jeans and shirt; and a boy, also their age, with red hair and entrancing blue eyes.  The boy spoke first,

  "Is it alright if we sit here? We're having trouble in the other compartments" Del agreed and Nite shoved some of the candy litter off the seat making room.

Silence reigned until Aconite took the initiative, "I'm Aconite," Nite was careful not the mention her last name until the Sorting, "And this is my twin, Asphodel, what are yours? Names, I mean?"

The girl spoke up first, "I'm Laurel Scott.  I just found out I was a witch, I guess I'm what you call a muggle-born" The twins and Laurel turned to the boy, who swallowed the chocolate frog he had been eating.

 "I'm Arty, Arty Weasley" Del and Nite looked to each other and back to Arty who was opening another Frog.  Harry had told them all about the Weasleys.

  "We've heard all about your family.  They do lots of work in the ministry, don't they? Who are your parents?"

 Licking his fingers free of the last remnants of the frog, he replied, "Bill and Fleur.  Mum works as an ambassador to the French ministry and Dad works for the Special Forces Division.

 Del and Nite nodded.  The Special Forces Division had been added after Voldemort's defeat, it looked after any traces of Unforgivables and potential Dark Wizards.  Idle chit-chat was made until the train slowly stopped.  They had arrived.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

                The first glimpses of the castle had been amazing, much more than the detail that Sirius and Harry had ever had the chance of giving them.  As the first years made their way with Hagrid, the twins stuck to the back of the group.  Making their way up the front steps, Hagrid, who's bushy heard was more gray than black, gave three thundering knocks on the large wooden doors.  Hermione Samson opened the door and looked upon them, Del and Nite keeping their heads down.  They were easily recognizable.  Del like Harry, Nite like Severus.  The opening speech given to the first years had not changed since Professor McGonagal's days as Transfiguration professor and head of Gryffindor.  That honor had fallen to Sirius.  

          Following Hermione up the stairs and outside the doors to the Great Hall, she told them to wait as she prepared for their welcome.  Other first years shuffled nervously as Del and Nite did the same; albeit for different reasons.  They were concerned about their houses and lessons, the twins were for one obvious reason, meeting or at least seeing their father. 

         The impressive doors opened, and the first years lined up as they walked up the middle isle to their doom.  Keeping their eyes to the Staff Table, Asphodel and Aconite scanned the table for their godparents and father.  Sirius had the headmaster on his left and Poppy, who usually didn't come to feasts on his right.  Giving them smiles of encouragement, Sirius motioned for them to watch the Sorting.  [A/N: you would all stop reading if I did a Sorting song so sorry, no bad poetry]

   "Abledorn, Carmella" a slightly pudgy girl with mousy brown hair cautiously approached the hat, looking as if it would snap out and bite her.  Pulling it over her head until it covered her eyes, seconds passed before it yelled out "HUFFLEPUFF!" 

      Aconite, however, was not watching the sorting like her brother was pretending to, but gazing openly at the potions master and her father.  

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

           Severus Snape glared out at the students from his spot at the head table.  Everyone, it seemed, was here this year.  Even Poppy.  Clapping when "Derricks, Nordic" Joined Slytherin, a feeling, like the back of his head was burning, being stared at, he turned to the first years and saw a tall, raven-haired girl gazing at him.  Obsidian met Obsidian.  Severus blinked.  Those eyes, black bottomless eyes were just like his own.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            Dumbledore couldn't help but grin as "Pearson, Abigail" joined Ravenclaw.  Waiving his wand under the table, he grinned like a five year old as the next two names on the list had the illusion charm taken off.  It took all his strength not to laugh out right.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

           Hermione looked down at the list as she watched Abigail join the Ravenclaw table.  After the unfortunate retirement of her mentor, Minerva, Hermione had taken over the post of the sorting.  Grinning, she looked down at the next names and nearly fainted.

  '_No…No…No…Its not possible, it can't be…'_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

        Severus sneered at Samson as she tried to stutter out the next names.  During the years of the war he had come to respect Hermione but she was taking far too long to say one name.  He had honestly never seen her so flustered; except for the time Harry had told her of himself and Severus.  _Spit it out girl._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

       "A-Aconite P-Potter!"  The Hall went deathly silent.  Heads snapped up at the Staff Table, especially Severus' as the tall, pale, willowy girl whose raven hair shone red skipped with a large smile plastered on her face, and placed the hat on her head.  

    Several seconds passed before the rim of the hat opened and a loud "GRYFFINDOR!" echoed in the Hall.  All was silent until thunderous applause made Nite stumble before grinning and giving thumbs up to her godparents.  Walking to the end of the table, she tried her best to ignore the pats on the back and the loud screaming of 'We've got Potter!' in her ear.  With sheer anticipation she looked to Professor Samson who cleared her throat for the next name to be called.  Gradually, the excitement died; if only to be reawakened.

 "Asphodel Potter!" More silence, as a tall, pale boy with messy hair was tied back in a pony tall to his shoulders, defiantly a Potter, more so than Aconite, placed the hat on his head. The teacher's heads snapped once again; Snape looked like he had whiplash.  Emerald eyes gazed at Snape who turned away from the intensity of them.  The rim covered Asphodel's eyes and the Hall waited in baited breath as the rim opened and with the same echo, yelled,

 "SLYTHERIN!"  

 Now it looked as though all the teachers had whiplash.  Snape was especially shocked and, unlike his normal cool and calm self, was gaping like a fish out of water.  Wordlessly, Del got up and handed it the hat back to Hermione; who looked as though she couldn't believe her eyes.  The Great Hall was still deathly silent until a loud clapping, only four strong, gradually lead the rest of the Hall in the polite smattering.  Del looked towards his sister at the opposite end of the hall, her hand was lifted in a salute; a cheeky smile plastered on her face.  As he sat, rolling his eyes in exasperation, he did the same back.

*-*Sev's POV (Of Aconite's and Asphodel's Sorting)*-*

 _Oh, that's a good reason._

The tall girl with the black eyes walked up to the stool.  Black eyes; his eyes.

_Don't even think it, that sarcastic voice in the back of his mind said, the same one who caused Neville Longbottom's nervous breakdown before NEWTs, __It's impossible.  For all you know, her mother was Greek, or Italian.  Black isn't such an uncommon eye colour, really._

"GRYFFINDOR!"  He was right; he doubted that the child of a Gryffindor and Slytherin would be in either house anyway.  They were usually Ravenclaw; there was an 89% chance of it.

But when had he and Harry ever been normal?  The child was eleven years old; Harry was only twenty-nine.  That meant that he was eighteen when he gave birth, he must have conceived-

"Asphodel Potter!" 

_Oh god._

"SLYTHERIN!"

_Things just got complicated. _

-------------End Chapter 3-------------

 [A/N]:  Whoa…long chapter, no? Things will be explained in more detail when the next chapter comes out…I'm afraid it may be on the weekend due to exams *dies of stress*

             but anyway…I just want to thank everyone who reviewed (look below) and thank you to anyone I may miss! I really really do care!

       THANK-YOU'S:  **Frankie the Wonder Wiener Dog, Saavik, kiate, Lady FoxFire, Draculella, Shinigami, Katie (kantrishakrim@hotmail.com), jliles, Lillyanne, Linds, ****Phoenix****,  **

**                                     diagonalist, oili-snape, JE, The angelic vampire, Kiriana, ray, Kaat Shadowlover, A Big Sign That Says FLAME ME, Renae Nyx hunter, zaksgirllol, sa, Kari, **

**                                    Darklady, Sethanon Snape _(thanks!!!),_**** Lily_Cat**

      SPECIAL THANKS TO**: Myrddin Ambrosius: Thank you for reviewing and pointing that out! J**

                                                                          ALSO THANK YOU TO ANYONE I MAY HAVE MISSED!!! J


	4. Filler

**[A/N]:** Sorry about the delay but exams are over! YAY! As it happens, my chemistry exam was, in fact, "deceivingly easy"…but if anyone cares or doesn't…cause I'll do it anyway…I'll tell my mark, as horrible as it is…to you all with my next posting! So, for your enjoyment, chapter 4!

**DISCLAIMER**:  I refer you to previous chapter(s) in which, under the same heading, it clearly states I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER and that IT BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING…in addition to I AM BROKE and AM MAKING NO MONEY so it is useless to sue me! 

**Monkshood, Wolfsbane, and an Infusion of Wormwood**

****

-------Chapter 4: Filler-------

    Asphodel sat at the end of the long wooden table, close to the staff.  He ignored, for the most part, the stolen glances from his new housemates and paid attention to the sorting.  Occasionally, he would feel someone staring into the back of his head, and it was obvious to him who.

"Laurel Scott" Del straightened up in interest as the short, brown-haired and eyed girl from the train walked confidently up to the dust-covered hat that would seal her fate.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Grinning happily, she placed the hat on the stool and made her way over to Del's half of the table.

"Looks like we're housemates, huh?" Laurel took the seat next to him and gazed up to the front of the hall.

"Yeah, you know muggle-borns aren't often in Slytherin?  Even with most of the prejudice gone, it still doesn't happen much"

"Really?" Laurel looked at him with interest, "I wonder why…"

   Frowning in thought, she shook her head as Del nudged her with his elbow.  He gestured to Arty Weasley who was making his way over to the hat.  Placing it on, it seemed to think for a moment before it yelled-

"GRYFFINDOR!"

   Asphodel and Laurel clapped politely as Arty joined Aconite at the other end of the Hall.

"She's very different from you isn't she?" She nodded to Nite who was practically bouncing in her seat with excitement.  Del laughed,

"Yeah, well, she takes after Da mostly; but with enough sugar I'm just as bad.  Its worse when we're around Padfoot"

"Padfoot?"

"Oh, Professor Black I mean," he pointed to an older man at the head table.  He had pale blue eyes and black hair, which like Del's, hung in a pony tail, "He's my godfather and the Defense Against Dark Arts teacher" Laurel nodded in understanding.  They turned their attention back to the front where Dumbledore stood to give the opening speech,

"I'd like to welcome you all to a new year at Hogwarts.  I'm sure all of you will have fun and adventure in the following year," his eyes twinkling, he looked in turn briefly at Del and Nite who both snickered silently, pranks were to be expected; many, many pranks, "The Forbidden Forrest is just that, Forbidden, and a new item has been added to Mr. Filch's list of _verboten _items, Gred and Forge's Time-Release Coloured Dung Bombs are not to be used.  Finally, no magic in the corridors; and on that note, Tiffin! Janglly! Cheerios! And Glitter Monster! **[A/N: don't ask] **Thank you and enjoy the feast!"  With that, mountains of food appeared on the gold serving dishes and the first years got their first taste of Hogwarts.

\\ ~*~//

           Severus sat wearily into his favourite brown leather chair.  The orange and red flames coming from the hearth parallel to him warmed the room and rid the dungeons of its usual dankness.  The welcoming feast had been a disaster, in Severus' mind, which it in itself was pretty jumbled.  Any number of years ago, at least during and before Harry's fifth year to when James and himself had gone to school; his lip would turn into a sneer at the thought of one Potter never mind two; And at the same time! He was liable to quit!

   Now, however, he was feeling almost…content? 

Why on earth, he wondered to himself, should I be glad that Harry Potter's kids are here?  It's only proof to the fact that Harry had moved on and found someone else…someone who wasn't him.  Sev felt his lip turn into a sneer at the thought of some leggy, well endowed female hanging on Harry's arm.  Harry would have no problem getting a wife or girlfriend, and not only because he was famous, but he was also terribly handsome.  

 Sev leaned into the back of the chair, stretching out his long legs.  Rubbing his eyes tiredly, his thoughts went back to the two eleven year olds; one in the Slytherin dungeons and the other in the Gryffindor tower.  The timing was right; and he knew Harry would never cheat on him…he wouldn't have put up such a fight when Severus had left him if he had.  Snape had felt the obsidian and emerald eyes on him during dinner, as he was sure they had felt him watching them, yet they hadn't seem surprised, or even curious…it was like they knew.  Just as he knew.  With a swirl of dark robes, he left his private rooms and made his way to the library.

\\~*~//

         Aconite followed the prefect through the stone corridors, despite her fatigue; she looked around at the various portraits and other artifacts lining the hall in rapture.  Nite loved to hear stories about Hogwarts, mainly because there was so much adventure, there was always something going on; at least from what Padfoot and Da had told her. Nite always wanted to have a Hogwarts adventure; It would be much more exciting than her their tiny cottage. If, however, there is no adventure for her here…she would make it.  Of course Da would expect nothing less of her or Del.  Thinking of her Da, a small frown marred her aristocratic face.  He was all alone, neither twin there to keep him company…what if something happens?  What if he gets lonely? Shaking her head, she tried to rid herself of the image of her father, alone as he fell to the ground in another dizzy spell…with no one to help…

       Her head snapped up as they reached the infamous Fat Lady that guarded the Gryffindor Common Room, she hadn't even heard the password…Oh well, she'd ask Arty about it later.  Stepping into the warm, red room she smiled and let the familiarity that she supposed came from her Da take over her.  She listened carefully to the rules that the prefect began outlining for them, best to know what the rules are to break them.  Aconite followed the other first years up the spiral stairwell to the dormitories.  The she and the four other girls entered the circular room and found their belongings at the foot of what they supposed to be their beds.  Making her way over to her trunk, she changed quickly…that four poster bed looked really comfy.  Settling into the crimson sheets, she closed the hangings and rolled over; all the while thinking _I could get used to this… _

~*~ 

       Asphodel sighed into the side of his fluffy pillow.  His dorm in the dungeons was nice enough, if not slightly dark and dreary; better, he supposed, from what he heard it to be during the years of the War.  His roommates were nice too, some colder than others, but most nice like Laurel.  They were all fairly private and aloof, he assumed, much like himself.  But being in Slytherin wasn't the problem, he rather liked it, it was his fathers.

     Severus was here, and his head of house, it wouldn't be a problem for Del to go to him with his worries, if Sev knew who Del was.  Although by now, he must have some idea what he was to himself and Nite.

      Harry was back in Ireland.  He loved him so much, even if he didn't say it enough, but his Da always knows what he means, that unspoken words when he said 'See you'; at least Del hoped he did.   Da was sick now, no matter how much he played it off, and he needed to be near people, people who loved him and needed him.  Visiting him every other weekend wasn't enough.  Del wanted him here, at Hogwarts.  

     Turning over once again, he settled down; a sleepy plan formulating in his mind, he wasn't a Slytherin for nothing.  There was one problem though, he would need help.

~*~

     The morning found a bouncy Aconite, a sly-looking Asphodel, and an exhausted Severus in the Great Hall; all contemplating the discoveries, plans, and thoughts from the night previous.

\\~*~//

-------------End Chapter 4: Filler------------

[A/N]: I am not very happy with this chapter…but I feel bad for keeping you all waiting so I've decided to get it posted anyway…more details like how Harry actually conceived is coming up…

For all those who wanted to know (as I said at the beginning of the chapter when I had started to write it two weeks ago) I have finished exams and here's the result of the long-dreaded chemistry exam…..

….

…

..

.

80%!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Just so you all know, I'm Canadian and Torontonian so all my grades are in percents out of one hundred…80% is damn good too… *bounces with joy* 

Thank you's go out to:

Me, slytherinwannabe, Laughing Cat, Ashes, Mauradersgurl1, slytherinluver, Kafe, moonmint, Wormtail's worst enemy, zaksgirllol, Cat Samwise, Cloudburst2000, Samantha, Forgotten Loss, Ishizu, Myridden Ambrosius, Lady Lightening, Sabrina, Phoenix, xanpetuk, amy, atalante, izean, Black Rose, Darl Lady, Lady FoxFire, Immortal Rose, Maeglin Yedi, blackunicorn, Renae Nyx Hunter, Shinigami, Gryphnwng, sa, Kaat ShadowLover ('That's a good reason' was referring to why Hermione was stuttering out the name), Lily_Cat, SilverTenshi, Lady of Arundel, Saavik.


	5. This Protector

[A/N]: Hi all! Sorry about the wait but I had some trouble figuring out how to approach this next chapter.  I wrote another fic to work out my writer's block; it's called 'Tonight the Stars Revolt' it's an M-Preg and most likely SS/HP but voting for the pairing is on going until the next chapter so sit back and enjoy!

DISCLAIMER:  This gets really repetitive, eh?  *sigh* last chapter refers you to the chapter before that in which it says that not only do I *not* own the Harry Potter universe, I also don't make or have any money.  The literary goddess known to the world as J.K. Rowling does.

MONKSHOOD, WOLFSBANE, AND AN INFUSION OF WORMWOOD

-----Chapter 5:  This Protector------

            Severus absently chewed on his plain toast as he sat at his usual spot at the end of the staff table; his dark eyes remained locked on to his plate as he saw the Potter twins entered the Hall.  He had Double Potions that day, first year Slytherins and Gryffindor's.  How could he make it through the day never mind the next seven years with the information he had found last night always looming over him, a lurking presence in the back of his mind?

//Flashback to the Night Before//

_      Severus had made his way straight from his rooms in the dungeons to library, not even slowing down to give a nod of respect to the Bloody Baron who was patrolling the hallway from the Great Hall to the Slytherin dormitories.  His black robes, while they normally billowed out behind him, making him look like an 'overgrown bat', now rustled and flopped without their usual grace; he did, in fact, look like an overgrown bat flying clumsily in the air.  He reached his destination, the medical section of the Hogwarts library in perhaps record time.  Throwing his robe on the back of a near-by chair, his long, tapered fingers and narrowed eyes ran restlessly and impatiently over the spines of the leather-clad books in search of an appropriate title.  Pulling 'Modern Magical Ailments and the Male Hominid' out of its place on the shelf, he went back to the chair on which he had thrown his cloak.  Taking a seat, shifting slightly to get comfortable, he flipped open to the contents and looked for anything that could give him any information.  There! Chapter 19: Modern Male Pregnancies…Page 294.  Flipping quickly to the desired page, his eyes darted back and forth over the opening paragraphs;_

"Male pregnancies were, during one era of wizarding history, a common and acceptable part of the magical society.  While the actual conception is different for two men as opposed to a male and female [see pages 298-300 for diagrams] (A/N: *snickers*), the general belief at the time was that the love shared between two men that was great enough to cause for sexual deviance was also great enough that it caused for a bond in the magic of the two wizards; the more powerful being the one to carry the child to term.  As Christianity became incorporated into magical beliefs, homosexual couples began to decrease and as did male pregnancies, knowledge of the possibilities of male pregnancies is limited as it is not taught in a regular curriculum, but only in medi-wizard school.  In recent years, homosexuality, while always a part of the magical world, has become more apparent as male pregnancies rise; the numbers, however, are still miniscule.

    The conception, as compared to past theories, is still quite similar.  Soul, Heart and Marriage Bonds have been known to connect the magic of both homosexual and heterosexual couples; while a bond is not necessarily needed for conception, it allows for assurance that the child is carried to term and ensures the pregnant member's safety during birth and the final months before labor.  The bonding of magic makes certain that both genes of the parents are combined, as the result of a non-magically combined pregnancy is usually an anomaly clone of the birth parent.  Some children, if more than one is birthed, look more like one parent than the other as a completely equal genetic mix is nearly impossible.  That same bond allows for the more magically powerful of the couple to form a uterus and birth canal to properly end the carrying term; the magic also reverts he anatomy back to normal after about two weeks recovery; the month before and after birth is tiring as well as magically and emotionally draining for the carrying parent. 

            During the first month of pregnancy, the parents can expect--'

_"Severus?" The soft voice of Hermione Samson came from behind him, a lantern in her hand; funny, he hadn't noticed it was all that dark._

_"Yes?" Not in the mood for his scathing wit he settled for glaring at the transfiguration professor._

_"You're looking up on information about Harry's pregnancy, aren't you?" Severus blinked, he wasn't expecting that, or her for being here for that matter._

_"And you're doing the same, I assume?" She nodded in the affirmative,_

_"And I assume that you're the father" Ignoring Severus' shell-shocked look, she sat down in front of his chair and placed a book on the table between them._

_"Why would you think that?" _

_"Because you're the only person Harry was seeing before he left," Severus had opened his mouth for a retort when the Granger girl opened her mouth again, "Don't even try, you were a bastard in class but I saw the way you looked at each other when you thought no-one was there; you're getting worse at that in your old age" Observant girl. Pity he'd have to kill her for that last remark._

_"So you think the twins are mine?" Hermione looked at him in surprise, _

_"How can you think any different? Aconite looks just like you, except that her nose is crooked or hooked; not to mention that Asphodel is in *your* house.  And those names! Potions ingredients? Severus Snape, there is not a doubt in my mind they're not yours; and I think that they know it, that you're their father, I mean.  I say the way they looked at you," Samson looked at him, exasperation written across her face; slowly, her brown eyes examined his face further, scrutinizing for something, "I wonder why Harry didn't tell you, he must have known he was pregnant before he left, I wonder," her voice got caught for a moment, "Why he didn't tell me or Ron about you and the twins"_

_Severus looked at Hermione, lifting his head from its previous position in his hands,_

_"I gather that he told you nothing then?" Hermione shook her head, her hands wiping furiously at her face, trying to rid herself of any evidence that she had been crying, _

_"So," Sev mused aloud for Samson, nee Granger's sake only, "Only Black and Pomfrey knew, figures" he snorted under his breath.  Hermione's eyes looked at him sharply,_

_"They know?"  Snape looked at her incredulously, _

_"If you're so observant, girl, you would have noticed that they disappear nearly every weekend together, and Pomfrey's too old for an affair.  Use your brain! Harry couldn't have cared for those two alone! Definitely not in the muggle world! And he wouldn't have done that to Black, no matter what he did to you by leaving," _'and me,'_ he added softly to himself, "he knew you would survive, but Black *couldn't* have.  I also think he needed that bit of companionship."_

_Nodding slowly, Hermione rose, placing the book on the table for Madame Pince to collect in the morning; 'You'll find nothing else except for the mechanics of the pregnancy in that book," she said to him as she prepared to leave, "I would suggest this" She unshrunk another book from her robe pocket, smaller in size but purely on the subject of male pregnancy.  Severus nodded his thanks before shifting again, grateful for the light the lantern Hermione had left and settled in for a long night of reading._

//End Flashback//

He looked up from his plate for the first time, at the Gryffindor table, their sat his _daughter_, it had to be, and at Slytherin, his _son_, his and Harry's.  The girl was bouncing in her seat, looking as if she had swallowed a hundred fizzing Whizzbees in one go, Asphodel, had gotten up from his seat beside a short brunette and grabbed his bag, making his way over to the other side of the Hall where his sister was.  He bent down to her ear, scowling as she said something that obviously annoyed him,

_'He may have Harry's face, but he has my scowl'_ Severus watched them interact with interest, barely noticing many other of the Professors doing the same; He soon grew disappointed as Aconite rose from her seat, waving a brief goodbye to the Weasley boy, they left the Hall.

*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*

            Asphodel sat in the Great Hall, glancing up, he saw Aconite digging into the mounds of food with an incomparable gusto; he couldn't understand how she could do it and still look as though a gust of wind could knock her over, he supposed she got it from Da; he was skinny even before he had gotten sick.  Frowning, Del thought he ought to send an owl to his father as soon as he was able, perhaps he could squeeze it in before herbology, which he had first with the Ravenclaws.  He ate some toast slowly, in thought, he needed to talk to Nite quickly, as well; he had missed her, loathe to admit it, usually she would jump on his bed to wake him up, or dump water on his face.  

         On second thought, maybe he didn't.

Giving a brief goodbye to Laurel, who hadn't disturbed him from his breakfast, he stood up and threw his bad over one shoulder, making his way to Aconite.

Nite was, predictably, talking animatedly about Quidditch while waving her fork around like a broomstick, littering some other first years with scrambled eggs.  Ignoring their glares, she looked up at him, before exclaiming for Arty, who was only across the table from her,

      "If it isn't my wittle-baby twinny-winny brother," she looked at him, mirth dancing in her eyes, "What are you doing here?"  Asphodel scowled, annoyed at her teasing at her presumed 'natural right as older sister to baby'

      "You were only a minute older than me! That hardly qualifies as having babying rights" He bent down to whisper in her ear, "Besides, I have a little plan that you would *love* to hear" Nite looked torn between her over-dramatized and slightly fictionalized win over Padfoot in Quidditch the previous summer before nodding and standing up, waving good bye to Arty, she walked with Del outside the Hall.  Only until they were outside did they stop to speak,

"Okay, spill, what is this big plan of yours?" Nite, while the words sounded annoyed, she was actually quite curious, she could kill a hundred cats with her curiosity. 

Del turned to her, amusement at her anxiousness in his eyes,

"Oh, it's really quite good, I think Padfoot and Poppy would *love* to help…Ooh! And Da would love it! Just imagine…" His face took on a dreamy expression, solely to get her aggravated, and as payback for the comment in the Great Hall.

"Just tell me!" Her eyes flashed for a moment before she pouted and began to poke him relentlessly, Del laughed before pushing her hands away,

"Okay, Okay," Del straightened up, trying to gain back his composure, "I think," he paused for dramatic effect,

"Del!"

"Alright, alright, I think we should set up Da and," he looked around, before leaning in and whispering, "Father"

Nite gasped, her face blank,

"Think about it! We and get Da to come to Hogwarts! He would love to see it again, and Poppy and Padfoot will be here; we both know he loves Father, but he won't come back, for whatever reason.  Padfoot told us the other week that Father was miserable, so is Da! Hermione would be happy too, she hasn't seen Da for eleven years, or even met us! They were best friends!" Nite's eyes lit up,

"We could be a proper family now, maybe" she hesitated, "He will help Da get better?" Del looked at his sister sharply, she had, of course, caught the unsaid point in his argument.

Nite looked at him; her eyes had a glint in them reminiscent of when she was about to make a good save in Quidditch,

"I'll do it"

"Perfect!" Del grinned, "Let's talk to Padfoot and Poppy after classes, we have some planning to do!"

------End Chapter 5: This Protector------

[A/N]:  Woo!!! I'm glad that's done…Sorry about the wait, but you see the plan coming out? Excellent! *evil grin*

THANK YOU'S:

**SlashVixen, Sela, Moonmint, Laughing Cat, Kalina Quantum, louise, WittchWay, xikum, Teigra, Jorden, Ashley, VampireLover, ptijade, Tommieboy182, magicgerbil, Cloudburst200, Cat Samwise, c, candycane, Kaat ShadowLover, Sarah, Milkyweed, Sidda Baroness Jumping Rain, FieryOpal, wormtail's worst enemy, Jess the Great, frizzy, Dragonlight, tima, Pip, Schulyr, Sabs, Rowenna, Kafe, Mikee, Smiling-D'aho, asta, blackunicorn, Black Rose, ZetaStar, Renae Nyx Hunter, Lady Foxfire, Maxie, Saavik.**

…AND TO ANYONE I MAY HAVE MISSED I AM *SO* SORRY!!! I REALLY, *TRULY* LOVE YOU FOR REVIEWING!

~To those of you who asked about Harry's illness, the details will come out in a few chapters when a little…fight…occurs, between who you ask? Uh-uh, not until later…

~All those authors who reviewed, I can't believe it!  So many amazing authors that *I've* reviewed are reviewing *me* its amazing! I fully intend, when it isn't 11:30 on a school night, to check out all of your author pages and favourites lists for my ever-growing search for good HP/SS and other slash…Great Work to all authors!!!

~One person pointed out how Dumbledore mentioned meeting his 'great-grand children', once again, all in good time…

        THANK YOU ALL!!! PLEASE REVIEW AND CHIECK OUT MY NEW FIC, '**TONIGHT THE STARS REVOLT', IT'S A SLASH AND MPREG, VOTING FOR THE HP/?? PAIRING IS STILL ON! IT IS MOST LIKELY SS/HP BUT TELL ME WHAT *YOU* THINK! ITS LONG AT NEARLY 6,000 WORDS! GIVE IT A SHOT!**

                                                                                                                   ^_~

                                                                                                        Fair Lady Ravenclaw


	6. Near or Far

**[A/N]:**  I'm really really **really that I haven't updated MWIM or TtSR in, well, let's face it: months…but I have a good reason(s) I swear! All of which I won't waste your time by explaining so on to the chapter!  By the by, this is the THIRD time I've written chapter 6 but my user crashed the first time, and I don't know what happened the second time so I'm writing this in one sitting *and* ensuring that I remember to save it to disk…I'm expecting a numb as—never mind. Enjoy.**

DISCLAIMER:  Ugh. Been there, done that; Click back for details.

Monkshood, Wolfsbane, and an Infusion of Wormwood

-----Chapter 6: Near or Far-----

            Aconite's feet swung happily as she sat on the crisp white sheets of the Hospital Wing.  She has a large smile on her face that widened when she heard Del bite back a yelp as the Nurse applied disinfectant to his arm.  Herbology was a dangerous subject, Nite surmised as Poppy healed the wound, especially when silly Ravenclaws get too close to dangerous plants.  Who knew her brother had a hero complex?  Obviously he had inherited more than just the hair and eyes.

'There, there; stop whining. It's all better,' Poppy cooed, 'You can open your eyes now. How about a lollypop?' the Nurse that Del hated being treated like a 3-year old, even when he was one; that's why she did it.  He was too much like Severus in that aspect, he took things much too serious.  If he didn't lighten up now, it could come back to haunt him in the future.

Del, as predicted, scowled and tugged down his sleeve.

'Don't bunch your face up like that,' Sirius added, 'You could get wrinkles'.

Nite laughed, an odd bubbly sensation in the pit of her stomach; anticipation, she realized.  She couldn't wait to have her Da here, with Severus, in Hogwarts.  She had begun planning immediately, as soon as Del had left and all through her classes; except for Transfiguration, which despite its difficulty and her affinity for charms, was her favourite class. 

Professor Hermione taught her class much in the way that the retired McGonagal had: thorough instruction and no arbitrary treatment of work or students; and like Professor McGonagal, Hermione would never let her students call her by her first name.  Which is why Nite only did it, in her head at least; daughter of her best friend or not, she doubted Hermione would take too kindly to it.  

It was all so tragic, her inner Trelawney thought, that her and Ron had never gotten the chance to marry; and that one third of the Trio was gone.  It was even more tragic that Hermione married an archivist for the Ministry.  Oh, Nite didn't doubt that he was a wonderful man: he'd have to be if she married him!  It was just that being an Archivist must be so dull...the thought of it made her eyes droop.

Potions was okay.

If you were into that 'brew glory', 'bottle fame', and 'put a stopper in death' drabble.  The only reason why it was the highlight of her day was that it had been her only class with Del and her Father taught it.  She had been in rapture the whole lesson, listening to Severus speak for the first time in her life.  Some might have mistaken the look on her face as interest, and in a way it was, but not in potions; just the Professor teaching it.  If she, or Del, who had listened to the lesson and scribbled notes on his page furiously; had paid attention to the students surrounding them, or one in particular, they would have noticed Nordic Derrick's eyes on them more than once.

Nite had been working on her idea since Asphodel had told her of his plan, and she needed to give credit where credit was due: the plan was genius.  Of course, they still needed a way to get Da here, and she had the perfect idea.  It was quite simple too; all they needed to do was—

"Ouch!" She squealed, "Del! That hurt!" she rubbed her leg where her brother had pinched her.  Del, annoyed, moved off to the side, close to Padfoot incase his twin decided to retaliate.

"Well it's your own fault; we've been trying to get your attention for the past two minutes.  Paddy and Poppy have decided to help us"

"Yes!" she jumped off the bed, staggering as she realized her foot was asleep, "So how are we going to get Da here? Who has a plan? I have a plan!" Asphodel tried to shrug off Nite as she clasped onto his should, leaning on him as she shook her still-asleep foot.

"Fine," Del mumbled, his mood was turning progressively worse, "Go first".

"Alright, it's really quite simple: I saw it on TV," Del felt a little dread grow in the pit of his stomach, "It's called an intervention; all we need to do is get Hermione, Professor Dumbledore and Father put a few chairs in a circle with Da in the middle and tell him what we think, and how we feel, and convince him that he is best here' Nite finished her speech by slamming her fist on to the bed, a soft 'plomp' where her hand hit the sheets.

Poppy's lipped where tightly sealed, her hand covering her mouth as she tried to conceal her laughter; a few chuckles making their way out.  Padfoot smirked, only Aconite would suggest an idea from Muggle Television.  Del, however, didn't find the same humor in the situation.

'_That's_ your great idea? An _intervention_? That's not obvious at all is it?' sarcasm dripped from his voice, 'And Da will really appreciate the heart attack and the stress it would put him under…he _is sick if you recall! I mean did you think at all? It's reckless, rash, just a,' Del sputtered slightly, 'Gryffindor idea!'_

Sirius and Poppy's smiles faded, their eyes frowning as they watched Nite's eyes fill with tears as she glared at her brother,

'Oh?' she sniffed, 'And yours is any better? What are you suggesting, we kidnap him? Trick him? Oh how _Slytherin of you! At least my idea is honest; we don't need any more lies or deceptions, Del…or is it so unnatural for you, being a Snake and all!'_

Asphodel's hands were in tight fists, his face turning a light pink, 'At least I know what I'm doing. Not getting some dumb idea off some dumb Muggle T.V.!' 

Nite's black eyes flashed, her lips pursed as she grabbed her bag from the bed.  Walking to the Infirmary's double doors, she paused and glanced back at her brother; her Snape heritage coming through as she narrowed her eyes, and left with a 'bang' as the doors shut.

Sirius had made his way towards Asphodel, his face soft as he gazed upon his godson, "Del…"

"I don't want to hear it!" he snapped, grabbing his things and leaving the same way his sister had, "Forget about this stupid idea, I don't know why we're even trying…he didn't want Da and he wouldn't want us either"

*~*~*~*~*

 Over the next week, the tension between the two Potters was palpable, all of Hogwarts had noticed it; most didn't know the cause, except for Sirius and Poppy.  Both had decided not to interfere, determined that they should sort out their problems by themselves.  Hermione, wanting the tension to end, tried to convince Sirius since he was obviously familiar with the twins; to end their dispute, to no avail.  He was adamant that the staff leave the twins alone; what ever they did would do them any good in the long run, if they couldn't work through their problems on their own.

Severus had also tried to gauge out the severity of the situation, he had no intention of calling in Del, though he had every right to as his Head of House and Deputy Headmaster, but simply to partner them in Potions.  In all his years teaching, if ever you wanted to find out how two students got along, you simply partnered them up and wait for giggles, exploding potions, insults and threats; and in some cases, silence.  

Which is what he got when he barked the order for Potter and Potter to partner up; he wasn't sure what he was expecting, but it wasn't for them to completely ignore each others existence.  It was rumored that the alienation from each other was caused by House disputes, Severus sighed to himself, thinking about how much the Slytherin/Gryffindor feud had cost Hogwarts over the years.

'Ms. Scott?' he called as the students quickly packed their things, potions was still considered the least favourite class, 'Please stay for a moment; Mr. Potter, you can go back to your House, there is no need for you to wait' Asphodel, who had hung back by the door, reluctantly left before giving Laurel one last glance.

'Yes, Professor?' 

'Ms. Scott, I understand that you and Mr. Weasley are close friends to Mister and Miss Potter?' at her nod in the affirmative he continued, 'Then may I suggest that you do something about your friends' predicament?' The chubby first year frowned,

'Is that all, sir?'

'Yes, you are dismissed'.

Severus watched her leave the room, a small frown on his face.

*~*~*~*~*

The next morning, the end of their second week of classes, students straggled into the Great Hall, anxiously awaiting the end of the day and the weekend.  The Potter twins still had not spoken to each other and both were dealing with it in their own ways.  Asphodel had taken to brooding around the Common Room, only Laurel could deal with his mood swings and even the upper years steered clear.  Aconite spent most of her time with Artie, trying to pass the time by playing Exploding Snap and Guess That Bertie Bott Bean, occasionally taking time out to do homework.

As each sat at their respective tables, they tried their best to ignore looking in each other's directions.  As it became time for the morning Post, both Del and Nite were somewhat surprised to see a package in front of them, though Nite's was bigger.  Opening them, Nite pulled out a silvery piece of cloth, her eyes widened as she realized what it was and, ignoring Artie's protests at what it was.  Risking a glance at Del, she wondered if he would be angry that Da had sent her the Invisibility Cloak; a rush of sorrow filled her as she caught Del's eye. 

Del opened his father's letter, it contained the typical things that a parent asks their child during their first weeks of school; if he was alright, if he needed anything, if he wanted to come home…it also expressed concern that Del and Nite sent separate letters, and owls, home.  Del frowned, wondering what he was going to say in his next letter.  He looked down at the large envelope in his hand, tugging at the string that kept it closed; he looked at the blank parchment puzzled, until he recognized its worn corners. The Marauders Map.  He looked up, to see Nite's eyes on him, she looked down, an emotion he assumed was anger filled her eyes.  Did she also recognize it? He hoped so.

As breakfast was done, he clutched the Map to his chest out of Laurel's reach as she attempted to see what was so wonderful about a ratty old piece of parchment.  Backing towards the doors, he didn't notice that Nite was right behind him.

'Oops! Sorry—' Del stopped, as he looked into Nite's black eyes, his regretful face faded into a blank expression.

'Look,' Nite started, apart of Del hoped she would apologize, 'Da sent me the Cloak and—' a rush of anger burst through his veins, was she trying to gloat?

'I don't care if Da sent you the Cloak, what are you trying to do any way? Go mess about in your Tower, after all, what would you want with a Snake like me, right?' Del hissed angrily, students walked passed, none hearing the exchange.  He turned abruptly, not catching his sister's black eyes turning cold with tears.

*~*~*~*~*

It was late in the evening, and Laurel sat in the corner of the Common Room, pleading with Del to talk to his sister.

'You've been miserable for days! Artie tells me that she has too; you need to talk to her, for Christ's sake you're _twins!' The argument, which thus far was one-way, had been going on for an hour, and Laurel was beginning to loose her patience.  Everyone had steered clear of the two, the anger radiated off Del, and Slytherins were never ones to ignore such an obvious sign of danger._

'That's it!,' Laurel jumped up and grabbed Asphodel's thin wrist, 'You're going up there, _now! I don't care if you don't want to apologize, you're going to see her!'_

'What? Why?' Del's indignant voice rang out, 'I shouldn't have to do anything!' Laurel stopped as she pulled him outside the common room,

'Yes, you do.  You made her _cry_, Del.  When has she ever cried and it's been your fault?' He stopped his struggling; no, he couldn't have.  The last time her made her cry for real they had been toddlers, and she hadn't stopped until he had apologized.

'I don't believe you' he lifted his chin in defiance, and Laurel wondered if there ever was a more stubborn 11-year old.

'Just go!' Frowning, he pulled out the Marauder's Map, following it to the Gryffindor Common Room.

*~*~*~*~*

Five minutes later, he found himself outside an incredibly _large portrait of a __large woman.  Looking at the Map, he whispered the password to the portrait, the Fat Lady frowned at him, but let Del in anyway._

'So long as you have the password, dear'.

He entered the Common Room, a great deal of the House still up.  Several Gryffindors called out to him and tried to stop him, he ignored all of them and headed towards the stairs to the girls' dorms.  

'Hey! You can't go up there!' Del ignored him and continued on his way, 'I said—' 

'I say why don't you go and sit down and shut up!' Artie Weasley, whose red-haired temper had shown its head as he defended Del, 'It's the first door on the left' Del nodded his thanks and went up the stair well.

He entered the room, marked first years, wincing as he rubbed the spot where older Gryffindor Girls had tried to get him out, his stubbornness had paid off as he refused.

'Nite?' he called entering the dark room, the door creaked as he closed it; soft sobs coming from a bed in the corner.

'Nite?' he called again.

"What do you want?' came the watery reply.  God, Del thought, Laurel was right.  Suddenly, he felt so stupid.

'I'm so sorry,' he pleaded, 'I didn't mean it, I just—'

'No, Del, You _did mean it, just not at me.  I'm your twin Del, surely you haven't forgotten you're a piece of me? I know that you're afraid of Father rejecting us, I feel the same too! But we won't know unless we try!' She buried her face back in her arms, tears still poured but no longer violently._

'I know…I'm sorry…' Del crawled on the bed and pulled her into his arms,

'You _hurt_ me Del! For the first time, you really hurt me!' she cried into his shoulder.

'I know,' he said silently, 'I hurt me too'.

-----END CHAPTER: 6-----

**[A/N]: **One numb ass, two hand cramps, and one stomach ache due to one bag of gummy worms later you have chapter 6! I've reviewed the passed 5 chapters, and decided as soon as I've finished, to go back and edit them.  Once again, sorry for the wait and I can't thank every one individually so THANK YOU ALL ESPECIALLY ALL THOSE WHO E-MAILED ME!!!


End file.
